yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Buraza Town
Buraza Town was an area that Yandere-chan could ride through to get to school. As of the May 1st, 2017 Build, Buraza town has been removed. As of September 2015, there is less than a 50% chance of the town getting fully implemented into the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639458113725140992 Yandere Simulator will be designed under the impression there is no small town.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658686800379031552 Buraza Town was accessible through Yandere-chan's bedroom. Yandere-chan was able to ride a bicycle around town. There was a small timer/HUD in the lower right-hand corner that documents how long it took to get to school and Yandere-chan's longest wheelie. No matter how long she stayed in Buraza Town, she would arrive at school on time at 7:00 AM. When she goes to school, the HUD showing the time taken to get to school turned red. First Appearance The first town was implemented in the August 12th, 2015 Build and modeled by Ivan Mitkowski, but was just a placeholder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652351744601518081 The town had no buildings, but instead had long white cubes. There was a small park and a pond in the town as well. Akademi High School was found on the tallest hill on the right side of the town. At school, there was a small portal that said "Go to School", which functioned the same as going to school straight from Yandere-chan's room. The town was coastal, as Yandere-chan could make a right on the first street and find a beach of sorts, along with what appeared to be a dock. There was once a track field behind the school yard which served no real purpose. Second Appearance The town was updated in the January 1st, 2016 Build. There were houses located around the town. The player could see a shrine and a tower. If the player took a right at the end of the street, the player could see a lighthouse in the far right corner of town. There was a hospital near the school. There was also a gas station. As of the March 15th, 2016 Build, the sky was a dull brown, rather than blue. The color had been changed between brown and blue several times since this build, and was finally blue as of the June 3rd, 2016 Build. Controls :Main Article: Controls Press C''' to access the Control Menu. *'''W: Forward *'S': Reverse *'A': Turn *'D': Turn *'Left Shift': Pedal faster *'Enter': Press if stuck *'~': Reloads the level *'0 '''to warp to school. *'E''' to Jump (unless Yandere-chan is at the "Go to School" point) Mouse Controls *Scroll to zoom in or out, from a view from behind Yandere-chan to a bird's-eye-view that overlooks a good chunk of the town. *Move the mouse to change the camera angle (unlike gameplay on school grounds, this does not affect the direction of Yandere-chan's movement if she began moving before shifting camera angles). Trivia General *There were no NPCs seen while biking through Buraza Town, making Yandere-chan the town's only resident so far. *There was a meter for "Longest Wheelie," but it was very hard to perform any wheelies intentionally, and the meter serves no other practical purpose. *The music played while biking was the Pokémon Omega Ruby / Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Battle Resort Theme. However, it will not be in the final game, as it is copyrighted. YandereDev confirmed that any music from any franchises that are used in current builds will be replaced with music with a similar tune.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637653382149201920 *The name of the town was released on the August 12th, 2015 Build, which reads as "brother" in Japanese phonetics (ブラザ). https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632325877859090432 *The player could ride towards a wall and then repeatedly press Enter to go above that wall. C''' would not work. *Buraza Town is located west of Tokyo. YandereDev has actually picked out a spot on the map for it and might share it one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670133448938426368 '''Future/Potential Contents If the town should ever be implemented again: *YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan can wear casual clotheshttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647334311352406016 and should be allowed to roam the town until midnight, but access to the school would stop at 6 PM (thus Yandere-chan's time between 6 PM and midnight can only be spent in town and at home).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637167815452024832 *If there is no small town added, the game will skip from Friday to Mondayhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637356093035843584 or the player could use the weekend to gain extra study points, stalking Senpai,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/685717749633421312 roaming around the town, earning money, going on a date with Senpaihttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit, finding collectibles, and sabotaging Senpai's dates would only be added if there was a town. The player would still get an option to skip to Monday, though. **Those dates would be with girls that don't attend Akademi, thus being girls separate from the ten main rivals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656284727272300549 Failing to sabotage a date may result in a Game Over, so skipping the weekend may not be an available option, depending on which direction the game's design goes in.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659875858161664000 **Yan-chan may have a courage meter on dates that will determine how her dates with Senpai go. ***Adding a town would mean redefining Senpai's nature. Senpai would be an interactive NPC, which means Yan-chan would be anxious around him—-but not the way she is now. *If the beach is available, YandereDev would like to add some beach-themed elimination methods to Yandere Simulator.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670722577015402496 *YandereDev imagines the town being out in the countryside, connected to other towns by a train, so the town should have a train station.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662924007130271744 *If the police spot Yandere-chan committing a crime and see her face, it will result in a Game Over.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638027422479200259 *The town will have a different Atmosphere than the school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638919764203597824 *Some buildings will be able to be entered, but not every building. There will be events that present opportunities to eliminate rivals.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646860816872935425 *YandereDev likes the idea of a stray cat or dog that the player is able to keep, but it would require cat models, cat animations, programming time, and a two week push back date.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650826755335258112 *YandereDev does not like the idea of having "two or three little streets" to substitute for the town. It would add little to nothing to the game, such as granting no possible elimination methods; YandereDev compares its functionality to the menu. Thus, he wants a functional town or none at all; no in-betweens.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649638035991035904 *The player will be allowed to run around the town until 12 PM.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/698465622384988164 *YandereDev is planning a game mechanic where if the player kills someone in the town, the school's atmosphere would lower as well.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit Bugs *While riding the bike, Yandere-chan could get stuck in sidewalks, walls, roads, and at various elevations. *Yandere-chan could float upwards. It's unknown what causes this glitch. *When entering the school, the game occasionally crashes. Gallery of Second Town Buraza_Town_2.png|Another bird's-eye view of Buraza Town. Buraza Town 3.png|A bird's-eye view of the shrine. NewGoToSchoolHUD.png|January 1st, 2016. Town_7_(Lighthouse).jpg Town_6_(water).jpg Town_5_(Fountain).jpg Town_4_(Hospital._Located_near_the_Tower).jpg Town_3_(Tower).jpg Town_2_(Gas_Station).jpg Town_1_(Thats_where_you_start).jpg New Town.jpg Shrine (?).jpg Gallery of First Town Town1.png Yanderechanlol.png Town2.png The Pond.png Schoolbycicle.png Town3.png Town4.png Town6.png Entire_Buzara_Town_(Akademi_Hilltop_View).jpg Town_Scenery_1.jpg PossibleTownByCGVillageFacebook.png|A planned but scrapped layout for the first town. WorkInProgressLayoutOfFirstTown.png|A work-in-progress version of the first town. IvanMitkowskiCGVillageFirstTown.png|A map for the first town of Yandere Simulator. ByIvanMitkowskiFirstTown.png|A map of the first town. Category:Places Category:Removed Content Category:Game Mechanics Category:Placeholder Category:Unprogrammed